


Reading Buddies

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [9]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, soft Lorcan, we all love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Look... this headcannon has been plaguing me for days. It wouldn’t leave me alone. You’re welcome btw
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Reading Buddies

“I don’t understand it. Do you?” Aelin asked.

Rowan just shook his head at the question.

“Why does she do that? No one else does.”

As if on cue there was loud noise followed by cacophony of laughter from the gaggle of children who had somehow tackled Fenrys to the ground. He feigned injury but none of the children paid him any mind as some climbed on him and the others tried to pull him up.

The only child not participating was Aelin and Rowan’s youngest daughter. She instead sat by Lorcan on the other side of the room, as far as they could get from the playing, reading a book. Lorcan was doing the same.

“No one likes Lorcan,” Aelin said, perplexed.

“I do,” Elide said with a half smile.

Aelin looked to her friend, “Still one of life’s greatest mysterious.”

Elide just tipped her head back and laughed.

“You’re just too stubborn to give him a good chance. It’s been over 10 years.”

“We’re not talking about me,” Aelin said flicking her hair over her shoulder. “We’re talking about how Evalin would rather the company of Lorcan, who does absolutely nothing.”

Evalin snapped her book shut and looked to where her parents and Elide were sitting, no doubt hearing their whole conversation with her keen fae hearing.

“Uncle Lorcan is quiet and I like it. And when I sit with him no one bothers us so l get time out from,” Evalin indicated to the other children with a look close to disgust on her face, “that.”

“Well, that sounds perfectly reasonable, love,” Rowan said as he tried to hide the smile in his face.

Evalin just nodded and opened her book again.

Aelin scoffed. “Oh, don’t look so smug Lord Lorcan Lochan. You’re still boring.”

Despite Aelin’s words Lorcan just kept smiling and patted Evalin’s head before he turned the page of his book. Evalin looked up and shared the smile with him.

Aelin just shook her head. “I still don’t understand it.”


End file.
